moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Reformation Stories
So, if anyone noticed a page or two, along with my profile page, one might've noticed that I've made some heavy references to "Reformation". That's pretty much the big point of my story at the moment. Where that story will go will be told over time, but I'd love to portray it all in short story writing. Not only do I have a fierce enjoyment for writing, I also have no way to represent a story that has almost completely detached itself from role-play aside from the writing I so enjoy. Regardless, I want to represent so much here, and so I shall. - Allose, the main editor and author of the Reformation Storyline. Chapter I - Revolution Main Characters: Margrave Haifrall, Urthudar, Maluk Skullcleaver Referenced Characters/Relevant Points: Avoren Söcretha, Nierro Söcretha, Merandar Haifrall, Zanen Schiffner, Myril, Garrosh Hellscream, Kilgud, Theza, Voidspire Story Collection Chapter I - Revolution Margrave casually walked up the steps of the ruins of Auchindoun, trailed by his cohorts Myril and Zanen. Margrave brushed a fallen strand of hair away from his field of view, as he observed the bizarre sky, how it seemed spiral before converging upon the single azure point in the center. Very interesting, indeed, but he did not have time to observe nor research it. A shame, he thought, as he walked further up the steps. "I'm not sure what purpose there is to coming up this way," the deep voice of Myril interjected, breaking Margrave's train of calm thought for the sake of his lack of ability to observe. "I said we needed to find Urthudar, to which you agreed, and yet you're leading us to this point." Margrave scoffed in annoyance at the impudence of the masked man before looking over his shoulder for a moment to regard Myril and Zanen. Zanen, the maniacal killer and assassin, had been kept quiet for the past few weeks since he was recruited. His scarlet hair flowed lightly in the wind, his head craned over his shoulder to look away from Margrave. Margrave peered at Myril, his oval mask hiding his features, save for a pair of hollowed circles that exposed grey eyes, and the shape still exposed the head of hair that had a lighter black color to it. How annoying, to hide behind a mask for no apparent purpose. "Don't be foolish," Margrave replied, "In case you didn't notice, Urthudar's respective forces are engaged with Merandar's precious soldiers in battle. Both will perceive us as enemies. No need to cause unnecessary bloodshed, at least not for Urthudar's allies." Margrave calmly adjusted the collar of his dark crimson coat - it had annoyingly found its way under his chin - as the coat itself flowed freely behind him. Since he now opted to wear clothing such as robes, coats, and cloaks openly, he was able to feel less confined, allowing him to move with the sense of freedom he found himself to enjoy. "None of them matter, right?" Zanen interjected, taking a moment to look over at Margrave. "We could just cut our way through and be done with it." Margrave looked over his shoulder again, this time at Zanen. "Not quite. Firstly, our goal is to turn the Void Horde towards us, not just to get Urthudar into the Chained Reign. The latter point will be easy. The matter of bringing the Void Horde to our side is less than so." Margrave looked forward again as he reached an actual floor and end to the stairs, taking a left turn as he was followed by his companions. "Secondly," he continued, "Have you not seen the creatures those Orcs are employing? They were obviously Void magic in origin, but their form was completely unlike anything I've ever seen." Myril scoffed. "As if they are a challenge. All three of us could destroy them without even needing to raise a weapon. Don't be afraid of those things, Margrave. They were only as good as any Voidwalker." Margrave stopped abruptly, and turned to face Myril and Zanen, who had stopped as well. Margrave smiled as he regarded his masked companion. "Myril, please. Don't put me in the same boat as you, in regards to a level of power. Additionally, I'm not afraid as much as I am curious. Creatures like those are not natural. They were no doubt made by Urthudar, and possibly valuable to us. "Besides, we don't know what the Void Horde has. If they're efficient, they'll have hundreds of those things to utilize. However, what if we made a mistake and were to accidentally kill off one of the Void Horde's most valuable assets, one of things that makes them useful? We'll have lost the use of an ally, and that would've been on your hands, Myril." Margrave paused for a moment to let his message sink in before turning and moving again. A couple of seconds passed before the sound of footsteps followed him. Margrave decided he'd actually bring up his own conversation. "What of Leiv? Where do we stand on bringing that one in?" "Haven't contacted him, yet," Myril responded. "We're waiting on Urthudar and Inkoroth before we get involved with Leiv. I'd rather not reveal ourselves to an outsider liable to decline while we're this weak." "Mind your words," Margrave simply said, before moving to a rather ruined balcony, or at least what passed for one. Below, he could see the effectiveness of the Void creatures; the Malderoch Company was forced into a retreat, and, as an interesting side note, Merandar was with them. By stroke of damned unluckiness, Merandar looked up to regard an Orc woman, appearing as a leader of sorts judging by her garb. However, Merandar saw the figure at the very top of Auchindoun, and seemed to recognize him in how the little figure on the ground began to scurry away towards the area Margrave had just walked up. Margrave sighed. "You two, preoccupy that Orc, the female leader. Don't kill her, since she's probably the one we need to talk to. Just hold her until I get back. It seems my brother wants to converse with me." He stepped down from his post as Myril nodded and gestured for Zanen to follow. The two disappeared together in a violet flash as Margrave began to move back down the stairs towards the direction Merandar was arriving in. Soon enough, Merandar arrived, sweaty and his clothes stained in blood, too much of it to be his own. However, aside from his unusually matted hair and sweaty face, uncharacteristic of the younger sibling, Margrave noted his lack of a Kirin Tor sigil. Instead, there was a runic sigil in place of it, a bright blue thing on a field of grey. Margrave raised an eyebrow as Merandar was the first to speak, in between panting breaths. "Margrave... what are you doing here?" he panted. "My, my," Margrave said, "Weren't you supposed to be one of the top-of-the-class battlemagi? I know Dalaran's lowered its standards, but this is pitiful. Perhaps you left because you couldn't even meet such low expectations?" Even though Merandar was a brother by blood, the level of thought that went into one's actions differed vastly, and Merandar was hardly family to Margrave. "Shut up," Merandar growled, catching his breath. "I left Dalaran to hunt people like you without the distraction of the Iron Horde. First Urthudar, now you. People like you seem to just enjoy chaos." "Nonsense," Margrave said, taking an expression of seriousness. "I value freedom. Something you seem intent on restricting, which I don't take kindly to. Please, leave me be for the time being." To get the point over with quickly, he summoned a portal to Shattrath City - supposedly where the Company was housing itself - behind Merandar and extended a hand outward. Merandar prepared to defend himself, but Margrave forced the man back with magic, repelling him right into the portal and closing it as soon as the surprised battlemage disappeared through. Now, to find Urthudar. It was likely that the man - Margrave assumed that term could be applied to an Orc - was hiding with the rest of the Void Horde somewhere else. The best resource to find that was the Orcish leader that Myril and Zanen were sent to speak to. Focusing on their location, Margrave activated a teleportation spell... ...and emerged in the middle of a large chamber, and a conversation. "...There's also a matter of conquest to consider, since that may or may not interest you Orcs... ah, Margrave," Myril said, finishing his statement that Margrave had arrived in the middle of. Margrave brushed off the shoulder of his coat as he stepped forward. "Greetings, my fellow partners in the opposition of world powers," Margrave said in an amused and sarcastic tone, "How go negotiations?" The female Orcish leader, standing before the three members of the Chained Reign, glowered at Margrave. "Human, you are not welcome here. All three of you get a chance to leave before you wear my patience and I'm forced to separate your heads from your bodies and give them to the Warchief," the Warlord snarled. Margrave made a "tsk tsk" sound and began to crackle with lightning. The magical force of his ability began to wear down on the Orc, gasping in surprise by the sudden level of power forced upon her. Margrave soon let up, as soon as his point was made clear. "In this realm, you would be wise not to misuse your magic, former Archmage Margrave Haifrall." Margrave raised an eyebrow as gathering darkness soon formed into the unmistakable form of Urthudar, also known as "Karg" to some imbeciles. The Orc wore simple brown robes, a hood drawn over his head as red eyes looked over and into Margrave. The Orc's ability to observe was impressive even if one could not see it immediately, and that didn't even touch his unknown level of power. "Urthudar, old... friend, I suppose. We'd like to speak to you for a moment." Urthudar's lips curled around his tusks in a grin. "Has the Senate worn your patience so much that you've come to me seeking aid?" Margrave shrugged. "In a sense, yes. Of course, there's more to what we're doing here. We're here for two reasons, one to gain your loyalty and side on our organization, and the other is to bring the Void Horde onto our side as an ally. I shouldn't have to explain what the organization is." Finishing his statement, he tugged on his collar slightly to indicate his point. Urthudar raised an eyebrow of genuine interest. "The Chained Reign... interesting. I haven't seen that cloak since Lucien sent me away to work on reforming the Chained Reign in case he were to die. Admittedly enough, I never got around to completing that task, and I'm not sure what you might have in story to accomplish something so groundbreaking as resurrection." Margrave smiled as he reached into his coat. "You'd be surprised what can happen when a man has the Book of Avoren in his hands," he said, withdrawing a small notebook. "I spent much time in an alternate timeline, and took the chance to record anything particularly valuable from the Book of Avoren, one thing being the use of Blood magic in the process of resurrecting another individual. Seeing as Avoren is the one that came up with it, followed by me proofreading it, there's no reason to believe it as inaccurate. This should very well be something that can be easily accomplished, at least with the two of us working alongside each other." Urthudar nodded slightly with an expression that hinted towards being impressed. "Not bad. And you want to resurrect Lucien, why? As much as I enjoy the thought of yet another Kirin Tor mage defecting from his allies, you're so much of a dishonest rogue that you could easily turn on anyone you make your ally, be it a temporary or a lasting bond. Seeing you here means that you've turned down the Senate, you've turned down the Empire, and if I'm following your actions correctly you've turned down Rocketshot Company. Do I have reason to believe the Void Horde will not be another temporary ally to you?" Margrave raised an eyebrow. "I've turned down the Senate, and I've left Rocketshot Company with enough to operate with its own devices. As for the Empire, I intend to speak with them soon, as they are my next hope for an ideal ally. The Void Horde's worth depends on whether or not they support me and are worth my concern. I'll discuss that later." Margrave thought over the resurrection for a moment before speaking. "Resurrecting Lucien is ideal, but it's not my priority. I gathered these notes to resurrect Avoren," he finished, leaving Urthudar for his reaction. Margrave was interested by Urthudar's nodding just as before. "Interesting choice, but not one I necessarily support. If your goals are anything like I think they are, then Lucien would be a far better choice." Urthudar eyed Margrave for a moment. "I'm an enigma," Margrave said simply, shrugging, "Nobody truly knows my intentions, Urthudar, not even you. Avoren is the first step to accomplishing my true goals, my true reasons for doing all of this. Victory over the Senate and over Azeroth will mean nothing without Avoren." Urthudar raised an eyebrow. "You intend to place him upon the throne of Azeroth itself." "Time can tell what I intend, Urthudar. No need to speculate what goes on in my head." Urthudar silently stared at Margrave for a moment before throwing back his cowled head and laughing aloud, a harsh cackle. He looked at Margrave again and spoke through his mirth. "Very well! My friendly enigma, I'd be willing to support your Chained Reign, though I'd also like to be assured as to who the leader would be." "That would be you," Margrave said simply. "When I said to gain your loyalty on our side, it wasn't just having you as an asset and member. It was to gain you as a leader. After all, I'm not the most subtle with leadership, and these two," he stated, gesturing to Myril and Zanen, looking slightly offended at Margrave's words, "have no ability to lead." Urthudar ran his aged fingers over his chin. "Hm, interesting. Me as the leader of the Chained Reign... not a turn that I would've foreseen. Regardless, this gives us a mean to accomplish our respective goals, not as individuals, but as a single united organization. I accept your proposal." "Excellent," Margrave said, with a smile on his face, "Now, we'll need to make strides towards gathering the Void Horde as an ally force." -- Maluk Skullcleaver, Warlord of the Skullcleaver Clan, stomped through the halls of the Voidspire to where this apparent assembly was being held. Were they going to celebrate over the first victory of the Void Horde? Ridiculous, he thought, if that was their plan. No point in throwing out festivities until the war was won. Grunts walking down the hall near Maluk stopped in their path and immediately snapped to a rigid salute as he either nodded or grunted, leaving the grunts to remain at ease and continue to their respective desinations. As he walked, he felt his black worg shawl sliding down and out of position, which he immediately remedied by shoving it under his large skull-turned-shoulderpad on his right shoulder. He took a right and walked down into a larger hall. Orcs were everywhere, moving towards the largest room that could only be used for this kind of assembly. Grunts to reavers, warlocks to Void magicians, every damn soldier of the Void Horde was gathering to witness this apparent occurrence just after the last battle. What the hell was so important? "Mark the tally, Maluk," a female voice said with a tone of irritating arrogance and sense of superiority. "I'm officially above you in the total of victories we've had. Maybe you should've actually taking up the chance to fight at Auchindoun, or perhaps have done something productive back in Nagrand." Maluk turned to face the female. "Theza," he snarled, "There's no point in celebrating a victory that didn't crush the enemy. You let them escape, I wouldn't even call that a victory in the first place. You didn't even pursue, for that matter, so why bother with it?" Theza spit on the floor and moved from her place towards Maluk. "Idiot. This whole thing is the reason I couldn't pursue. Were it my choice, I would've crushed that cowardly human leader's skull in an instant. I could give you that Tauren's skull as another 'prize' to adorn yourself with, seeing as you like to pride yourself on other accomplishments. At least, that much is obvious in your very name, Skullcleaver." Maluk bristled as Theza put emphasis on "Skullcleaver". A long while ago, Maluk belonged to a Horde military group led by Gorak Skullcleaver, the powerful and influential Kor'kron leader that had been imprisoned along with Hellscream and the rest of the Kor'kron. Maluk had not been a part of the pivotal battle that left the Skullcleaver Offensive splintered between the forces left in the Blasted Lands and what would eventually become the Iron Offensive. The Iron Offensive had failed, faced with the forces of Silvermoon and the Argent Crusade that had overwhelmed them by number and force. However, the other side of the Offensive in the Blasted Lands, led by Maluk, did not fall. Even when the Iron Horde invaded and the Nethergarde Company left the Skullcleaver Offensive's base, Hellscream's Honor, decimated, they did not waver. Instead, Maluk joined that curious one, Urthudar, and forged the Skullcleaver Clan under the Void Horde's Warchief, Kilgud. Ever since the Skullcleaver Clan had been growing in ranks, but so had Theza's wretched Twilight's Hammer Clan. The woman needed to know her place as well as Maluk's and recognize the level of superiority in this matter. "That cowardly human is my kill, Theza. I've a score to settle with him, and if you kill him, I'll kill you. Remember who the superior is here," he growled as he followed the soldiers into the assembly hall. Theza scoffed and followed just behind him. "Then why aren't you the Warchief? There's a reason why Kilgud is Warchief instead of you, and why he picked me to stand beside him as his right hand." Theza grinned at the notion of her apparent superiority, which Maluk laughed at. "Fool, you're a female. That's what Kilgud sees you as. You're not superior, you're just the opposite of body and appealing to his eyes, a sentiment I cannot fathom to share. You may be his mate by choice, but I'll gladly remind you why I lead a vast majority of the Void Horde." Theza opened her mouth to retort before Maluk raised a gloved hand. "We'll speak no more of this. Hush, and focus on what's to be said." Theza and Maluk took their place in the back of the room, still able to get a good view but not bothered by standing amongst the rabble that felt the need to be in front. A stage was set a ways before them, cleared and allowing two figures to move freely on the thing. The two were Urthudar, the cowled warlock, and Kilgud, the Warchief himself. Kilgud had a massive smile on his face as he walked to the front of the stage. "Void Horde, you have answered my summons to this place. I did not come forward to celebrate the victory of Auchindoun, but to bring forth a new ally, who may pave the way for all of our goals to reach fruition." Maluk's eyes narrowed as a figure emerged. The man was a human, wearing a long red coat, black hair swept back save for a few strands hanging over his visage. His expression was that of an arrogant grin. There was no doubt of the man's existence, this was the wanted mage known as Margrave Haifrall. There was brief silence, and then outrage. Orcs began shouting at the apparent arrival of a human, many making gestures of killing the man. One grunt drew a throwing axe and hurled it at the human. However, the outrage quieted when the throat axe seem to catch fire, and burned away to ashes, without Margrave even moving an eye. "Thank you for your approval. I'm aware that, in a very Orcish society, my presence isn't welcome here. But I'd like to call attention to where 'here' really is. You're all in Outland of all places, a very... interesting choice in picking a home. But... I don't think here is where you want to be, nor where you should be, for your intentions. "You see, I'm well aware that your purpose in even existing is to assault Azeroth and take power for yourselves. However, you seem rather cooped up in here in this pigsty of a fortification, and you're in a war with an army of about three hundred. Those Horde soldiers aren't even fighting you, they're just watching you while the real fighting is coming out of three hundred. And that's all it takes to stop you? "No, it's not, I'm aware of that. After all, you have something hidden up your sleeve for future work. But perhaps you might want to get that something onto Azeroth to be legitimately efficient, as well as moving some of your other larger operations there as well. Fortunately... I'm the best ally you can have for this kind of situation. "Consider this. Moving your base is, well, impossible. But there are ways to build another just as suited towards you. I could build you a grand fortress - one not too conspicuous, mind you - and I could give you support that will make the Iron Horde look like a crying child in comparison to our might. "Now, some of you may be wondering, 'Why would this lowly human ever want to support us?' Good question. See, I'll be one of the first humans to admit, without any form of corruption holding me - because that seems to be how every antagonist to peace works - that human powers are among the worst that exist. So I can understand why you'd want a former Archmage of Dalaran to be killed on the spot. "But that doesn't change the fact that we all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people taking the funds, the kings and chieftains that run Azeroth, unjustly. And it's because of the many kingdoms and organizations of Azeroth that we're all stuck together as outcasts not welcomed by the world. They are oppressive to our existence, and our very rights of freedom." The Orcs had begun to acknowledge what Margrave was saying, some even holding approval in their faces and gestures. Margrave smiled a moment, pausing to let his words sink in, before he began to move again. "Take me as an example. Like your friend, Urthudar, and many others among you, I had a dream of what Azeroth should've been, ruled under one banner of magic and the force of a conqueror. The ones I associated with... well, they didn't take too kindly to that. They tried to lock me away for the rest of my life. Then they tried to kill me. They tried so much just to restrict my freedom and my respective place in the world. "You are no different, Void Horde! You are a literal Horde of outcasts, fighting for your place in a brutal world that turns you down. That, I admire. This is not a band of miscreants that are upset; this is a true movement against the world powers. Fortunately for us both... I intend to advance that movement to the next step. "You see, I have been gathering the most powerful forces I can, in order to create a revolution that will dwarf anything the world of Azeroth has ever seen. At this point, Azeroth has lost any reason to continue its existence, as long as it exists under the hand of the enemy. Without clear rule, Azeroth is doomed for destruction from all sides. Siding with me and what I have in store is the sole option that remains to purge the powers from Azeroth and create a world order that will be indestructible in every sense of the word." Margrave took a moment again to gesture as a flash of violet emerged from the palm of his hand. It materialized in the center of the stage, revealing a massive vessel, clad in iron and bearing weapons that would leave the master engineers of Azeroth speechless. It was a magnificent vessel of war, and the Void Horde recognized it as that as they began to cheer and applaud. "This is what my friends on the other side - from an alternate timeline, for that matter - have provided me, and it is what I have to offer. What you're seeing is no lie, because you know it exists. Have you seen that thing the Company uses, the big Dragon-class? Well, that was of our design, and that's the second weakest vessel available. We have the strongest, and this is one that could destroy Azeroth if we were so inclined. "Now, if you want to stay here in Outland, fighting the Malderoch Company, that's a way to approach things, certainly... but you will just be cooped up in here, bound by a demon's will as you eventually fall before the gathering enemies you face. If you truly want to take victory into your own hands... this is what I promise to give you." Margrave smiled as the Void Horde's cheering echoed throughout the Voidspire. Kilgud was smiling, and Urthudar had a smug grin on his face. Zanen was cheerful, possibly for the prospects of destruction, and Myril looked less than pleased, but he wasn't opposing Margrave. Everything was going smoothly, and just as Margrave had planned. -- "I feel like that wasn't the most original of speeches. It doesn't sound like you," Myril remarked as Margrave walked away off the stage and out of sight, leaving Kilgud to rally the soldiers further. "Of course not. Politicians are often called two-faced for a reason," Margrave said, in a humorous tone. "I can't exactly guarentee prosperity for them. While I can guarentee conquest, the moment the Empire gets involved, the Void Horde will just become a very powerful tool. While I'm an honest man, sometimes you need to build up the pathos through dishonesty. I can't promise them a life on Azeroth, but I'll need to do so in order to ensure that they continue to listen to me." Myril chuckled. "That's interesting. At what point did you become an amused man with a capability of lying?" He asked. Margrave laughed in response. "To be fair, I've always had an ability to lie and deceive. I was doing it my whole time during the Senate. Perhaps not so much for the sake of manipulation, but I was deceiving them to an extent. As for my ability to be amused, that's just having removed some weight from my shoulders. I've always been a serious man because of a need to be above my rivals in anything I could achieve. Since I've surpassed the Senate in power, there's no reason for me to be so hell-bent on their destruction." Margrave was certain he had the power to exterminate the Magus Senate of Dalaran if he so wanted, but he had not had the chance to demonstrate such power. If only they had not gone off to run through the Dark Portal like the idiots they were. At least then he could remove more weight by killing Muzula. Urthudar emerged next to Margrave. "You know you cannot protect them all if they engage in war with Azeroth." "I know," Margrave replied, mirth leaving his voice as he was reminded of Muzula and the Senate. "I had just said that the Empire will only make them into a tool. And, if Emperor Söcretha is what I remember him to be... he won't spare the Void Horde with the devastation he'll inflict. I have some ideas of what to do about this, but we'll need a discussion on the matter. Also, don't bring Kilgud to that discussion." -- "Thank you for arriving," Margrave began as he seated himself at the table. The table was large and round, seated with Zanen, Myril, Urthudar, Maluk, and Theza. Margrave summoned six glasses of tea - akin to the one he had once had the luxury of enjoying with his former employer, Nierro Söcretha - to be presented to each seated member. Only Urthudar took a drink from the offering. "So, you all have heard my proposal," Margrave continued, "But I don't believe that the Void Horde can simply emerge as the great and revolutionary society that I suggested. I did not lie when I said I had allies and friends, but I did omit the fact that those allies are far more powerful than the Void Horde, and are liable to try and use it." Theza glared at Margrave. "Bear in mind, human, if you do trick us, I'll separate your head from your neck and collect the bounty that's been on it for a while now. I'm not inclined to be made a tool for you." Margrave chuckled. "You're an amusing girl, indeed. Putting aside our last encounter, Urthudar informed me of the two of you, along with Kilgud, and how you're apparently the mate of Kilgud. However, from the way those circumstances sound, it sounds to me like you're already being made into a tool." Theza bristled as Maluk laughed. "Exactly!" he barked loudly in his mirth, "Even an outsider with little knowledge of us can tell that you're just being used as a puppet for Kilgud's enjoyment!" "The same goes for you, Maluk of the Skullcleaver Clan." Maluk looked at Margrave's serious expression with a face of confusion and distaste. Margrave took a deep drink from his tea before speaking. "Allow me to explain. Firstly, there is no doubt that Kilgud intends to use Theza, literally, as a method of procreation. If I understand correctly, Orcs prize honor and wish to pass on their legacy to their next heir, typically a son. Theza, the leader of the Twilight's Hammer side of things, would not only be the ideal mate to him to gain such an heir, but also to bind the Twilight's Hammer to the Void Horde. By siding with him, Theza, he is gaining complete control of your clan, to the point that the title of 'Warlord' is meaningless. "Maluk, you are not so easy to exploit, but he can do so. He considers you as a brother and has placed you at the helm of the battle, allowing you to lead a majority of the Void Horde's armies. However, this is also portraying a bond between you and the Warchief, and is also bringing the Skullcleavers further into the Void Horde and under Kilgud's control. "Finally, putting aside exploitations of your Warchief... I have noticed that he hardly seems to fight or lead. In fact, all he really does is direct you to and fro, from one location to the next, without much sense. To be honest, the most notable thing I've heard of him is that he summoned the Void Horde for an assembly today. I do not think he is so much leading the Void Horde as much as he is simply asserting his control over it." Maluk and Theza stared at Margrave for a long moment. Finally, Theza spoke. "A well observed analysis, I must admit, but what are you going to do about it? Maluk may be impressed by you, and you may have the favor of Urthudar... but I don't trust you." Margrave smiled slightly. "I don't expect you to. That aside, the simplest way to enact this revolution to begin a small one, but to keep this one subtle. I can imagine that the first thing you two imagine is marching to Kilgud's seat and carving him to pieces, but that is not only less than ideal, but also idiotic. The simple solution is to leave the situation alone until the Company tries to assault the Voidspire." Maluk raised an eyebrow. "So we just let ourselves be his subjects until then? The Company doesn't even know where we are. They'll never assault us. Why don't we just dethrone the Warchief and be done with it?" Margrave sighed. "Because, Maluk, we can expose the Voidspire and let the Company come to us. Additionally, Kilgud may have supporters. I wouldn't like for you to die because you couldn't suppress your honor for a week. Believe me, we can dispose of Kilgud without unnecessary casualties and in a way that will look natural and benefit you both in the long run. Trust me and be discreet about the matter. That should be all for now." Category:Stories